Stone's Been Rolled Away
Stone's Been Rolled Away is the second album in the live praise and worship series of Christian Contemporary music by Hillsong Church. In 1997 the album was certified gold by Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for shipment of 35000 units. Making of the album Stone's Been Rolled Away was recorded live by Geoff Bullock, Darlene Zschech and the Hillsong team. This is the first album from Hillsong Church that was released on video as well as CD, Cassette and Music Book. Album design Stone's Been Rolled Away was designed by Wyld Concepts Graphics & Promotions. The front cover features a Ken Duncan panograph of sand dunes. The cover artwork uses Times New Roman font for the title. Several of the songs were written by Geoff Bullock. Russell Fragar, Darlene Zschech, Robert & Debbie Eastwood, David Willersdorf, Daniel Grul, John Ezzy & Steve McPherson contributed to songs also. Reception In August 1999 Mike Rimmer of Cross Rhythms rated the album as 5 out of 10 and described the album as "There are a few classic songs that turn up here including the title song 'Jesus Lover of My Soul' and 'I Believe'. A couple of lovely moments but in truth this is far too ordinary to justify you spending your dosh here". Track listing # "The Stone's Been Rolled Away" (Geoff Bullock) - Lead Vocal: Darlene Zschech, b. Geoff Bullock # "You Give Me Shelter" (Geoff Bullock) - Lead Vocal: Sylvia Pettit & Steve McPherson # "Your Name" (Darlene Zschech) - Lead Vocals: David Evans, Sylvia Pettit & Darlene Zschech # "I'll Love You More" (Robert & Debbie Eastwood) - Lead Vocals: Sylvia Pettit & David Evans # "Let Your Presence Fall" (David Willersdorf) - Lead Vocal: Darlene Zschech, b. David Evans # "Holy Spirit Come" (Bullock) - Lead Vocals: Geoff Bullock, Darlene Zschech, David Evans, Steve McPherson & Sylvia Pettit # "Holy One of God" (Bullock) - Lead Vocals: Darlene Zschech, b. David Evans # "I Believe" (Bullock) - Lead Vocals: Darlene Zschech & Steve McPherson # "Make Me Your Servant" (Russell Fragar) - Lead Vocals: Darlene Zschech, David Evans & Steve McPherson # "Jesus Lover of My Soul" (Daniel Grul, John Ezzy & Steve McPherson) - ''Lead Vocal: Darlene Zschech, b. David Evans # "Oh Holy Spirit" (Bullock) - Lead Vocals: Darlene Zschech & Geoff Bullock # "Within Your Love" (Bullock) - Lead Vocals: Sylvia Pettit, b. Geoff Bullock # "I Surrender" (Bullock) - Lead Vocals: Sylvia Pettit, b. Steve McPherson # "You Are the One" (Bullock) - Lead Vocals: Darlene Zschech (b. = Lead Backing Vocal) Credits Worship Leader/Pastor * Geoff Bullock Music Director * Russell Fragar Vocal Director * Darlene Zschech Choir Directors * Annabelle Smart, Janine Bullock Lead Vocals * Darlene Zschech * Steve McPherson * David Evans * Sylvia Pettit Backing Vocals * Lucy Fisher * Donia Gandjou * Rebecca King * Steve Ollis * Deborah de Jong * Gail Dunshea * Steve Ollis * Debbie Steinhardt * Nicholas Hood * Scott Haslem Choir * Hills Christian Life Centre Singers Piano * Geoff Bullock Keyboards * Russell Fragar Guitars * David Moyse, Allan Chard Acoustic Guitar (Unplugged) * Matthew Wakeling Bass Guitar * Paul Ewing Drums * Adam Simek Percussion * Stuart Fell Executive Producer * Brian Houston Producers * Geoff Bullock, Russell Fragar Engineers * Jeff Todd, Russell Fragar Assistant Engineer * Andrew McPherson Production Manager * Cameron Wade Front Of House Engineer * Nick Asha Foldback Engineer * Peter Manlik References Category:1993 live albums Category:Hillsong Music live albums Category:English-language live albums